As the beverage market is intensely competitive, new ways to build brand awareness and loyalty are always being sought. This is particularly true in bars and restaurants, where people have the opportunity to try new beverages. The Brand owners want to be sure people are aware of which beverage they are drinking at such establishments, so that brand awareness and loyalty are built.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.